Raw 3 Results
This page lists the results for every RAW show that has taken place in Season 3 of Non Stop Wrestling. Season 3 Results RAW 10 • Brody Lee def. Randy Orton • Golden Stars (Brent Starr & CJ Cutler) def. GWO (Chaz & Bruce) • US title match: ''' MVP def. US Champion Sean Bretherick (New champion) • Mike & Matt def. Hit Squad (Harry Smith & Bradon Havins) • AJ Lee def. Hana Brightley, Layla, Ariel, Paige & Kaitlin (Women's title number one contender Battle Royal) • NSW tag Team champions New Day (Big E Langston & Jess Believe) def The Corre (Jimmy Havoc & The Beast) • Ryan Fox def. Sheamus '''RAW 9 2nd march • World Champion Kurt Angle & Sheamus def. Randy Orton & Ryan Fox • Brody Lee def. MVP • Golden Stars (Brent Starr & CJ Cutler) def. The Hounds (Bill Williamson & Jason Crewe) • Travis Sole def. AJZ • GWO (Chaz & Bruce) def. Mike & Matt • Layla def. Women's champion Rosie Fell (Non Title) • Dustin Healy def. JO Diaz RAW 8 23 February • Killer Whale def. Kurt Angle • US Champion Sean Bertherick & Brody Lee def. Jo & Juan Diaz • Sheamus def. Randy Orton • NSW Tag Team Champion Matt Rhoads def. Jess Believe • Rosie Fell & Kaitlyn def. The Bella twins (Nikki & Brie Bella) • MVP def. Bobby Hall, Dustin Healy & Travis Sole (Number one contendership for US Title) • Golden Stars (Brent Starr & CJ Cutler) def. GWO (Chaz & Bruce) RAW 7 16 • Disney Alliance (World Heavyweight champion Ryan Fox & Killer Whale) def. AJ Z & Kurt Angle • US Champion Sean Bretherick def. Jovanni Diaz (Champion retains) • Sheamus def. MVP • New Day (Big E Langston & Jess Believe) def. Chaz & Bruce (Number one contendership match for world tag team titles) • Kaitlyn def. AJ Lee (Non tite) • Hardcore champion Zadlan def. Tim Rage & Johnny Dreamer (Champion retains) • Brody Lee def. Bobby Hall RAW 6 9 • World title match: ''' World heavyweight champion Ryan Fox def. Kevin King • Disney Alliance (Travis Sole & Killer Whale) def. AJZ & CJ Cutler • Kurt Angle def. Sheamus & Randy Orton (Number one contendership match for World Title) • US Champion Sean Bretherick & Brody Lee def. Bobby Hall & Jo Diaz • Rosie Fell def. Women's Champion AJ Lee (Non-Title) • GWO (Chaz & Bruce) def. NSW Tag Team Champions Mike & Matt (Non-Title) • Tim Rage & Johnny Dreamer went to a no contest '''RAW 5 2 • • • • • • • RAW 4 26 • • • • • • • RAW 3 19 • • • • • • • RAW 2 12 • Randy Orton & Ryan Fox def. World Champion Kevin King & Shemaus • US title match: ''' Sean Bertherick def. US Champion Jo Diaz (New Champion) • Revolution X (The Mundo, NSW Tag Team champion Matt Rhoads & Danny Sixx) def. Disney Alliance (AJZ, Killer Whale & Travis Sole) • Brody Lee def. Jason Miller • Leo Mercer def. Harry Smith, Marvelous Monroe & Jess Believe (Ladder match) • Rosie Fell def. Hana Brightley • Evan Walker def. Hardcore champion Zadlan (Non-Title) '''RAW 1 5 • • • • • • •